The present disclosure relates to a traveling environment evaluation system that evaluates a traveling environment indicating ease of driving of a vehicle and that displays an evaluation result.
An example of a conventionally known traveling environment evaluation system of this type includes a system described in International Publication No. WO2014/167701. In this system, image data collected from a plurality of vehicles during traveling of the vehicles is analyzed to identify a road environment, traffic conditions, and weather conditions for each of predetermined areas. The system calculates an evaluation value of a traveling environment indicating ease of driving of the vehicle for each of corresponding areas based on items prescribed in the identified road environment, traffic conditions, and weather conditions. The system converts the evaluation values of the areas into levels of ease of driving prescribed in a plurality of classes and then displays criteria of the ease of driving on a monitor mounted on the vehicle.
Conventional systems of this type including the system described in International Publication No. WO2014/167701 usually separately display the levels of ease of driving of the vehicles, for each unit area including one or a plurality of areas. When the size of the unit area is to be changed along with expansion of the display scale or the like, even if an average value, a minimum value, or a maximum value of the levels of ease of driving of a plurality of areas included in the unit area is handled as a representative value, the representative value may not accurately reflect the level of ease of driving of the actual traveling environment in the unit area. Therefore, the display of the level of ease of driving using the representative value may give an uncomfortable feeling to the occupant of the vehicle.
An objective of the present disclosure is to provide a traveling environment evaluation system that can display evaluation of ease of driving for each unit area without giving an uncomfortable feeling to the occupant of the vehicle even when the size of the unit area to be displayed is changed.